Although an elevated position for trailers is essential for travel conditions, this position is often inconvenient for parked positions of the trailer and is often inconvenient for loading of the trailer.
Applicant provides herein a suspension system that is useable for many types of trailers and may find its most beneficial useage in what are known as camper trailers.
With the suspension system of applicant's device a trailer is properly elevated and properly supported for transport and thereafter may be lowered or if required, tilted for loading. The lowering permits a close ground relation and the tilting aids in the loading of equipment into the trailer.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension system for trailers and the like which permits the trailer to be elevated to a transport position and to be lowered to a parked, in use position.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension system for trailers and the like which permits shifting of the axle loading.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension system wherein the two sets of wheels are independently mounted and wherein the individual wheels of the sets are likewise individually mounted.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension system wherein control means are provided for elevating or retracting at least one set of axles whereby the remaining set of axles, due to the mounting provided therefore, will carry the weight of the trailer and will automatically retract to thereby lower the trailer.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a suspension system wherein control means are provided for controlled retraction of either one or both of the employed sets of axles and their carried wheel pairs.